


reylo fic

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is my first time writing a reylo fic so i'm sorry if its bad :(
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	reylo fic

"i love you" kylo said and kissed rey

"fuck you i'm a dyke you ugly bitch" rey said and then stabbed him with her lightsaber.

rey stood up and went to her gf, rose, and kissed her and they walked away holding hands

the end

**Author's Note:**

> rey is a lesbian, kylo is dead and your ship is disgusting


End file.
